The present invention relates to sign structures and especially to illuminated display sign structures which may be mounted upon stationary edifices or boats and the like, and which may be attached to and supported beneath aircraft and especially helicopters for the purpose of conveying a written message, especially an advertising message.
Fixed wing aircraft have been carrying advertising signs for many years and sign structures used in conjunction with fixed wing aircraft are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,849,921; 1,982,960; 1,701,204; and 1,474,682.
It is also well known that in more recent years sign structures have been designed which can be supported from helicopters. These sign structures are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,530 and 3,708,900 as well as French Pat. No. 1,138,979. It is noted at the outset that none of the helicopter sign structures known to applicant are adapted to be supported beneath the helicopter with the longitudinal axis of the sign structure being perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the helicopter frame.
The sign structure herein described differs markedly from those of the prior art in a number of important aspects. It is an exceptionally large structure capable of being supported by a helicopter in flight and when flown over large gatherings of people, it provides a uniquely large advertising message which may be clearly viewed from the ground. The large message being displayed is situated horizontally thus allowing the craft to hover at the closest possible safe proximity to the gathering, rendering the message more readable and thus more effective.
It would be expected that a very large advertising sign structure would be unwieldy both from the standpoint of shipment to the location of the edifice or aircraft on which it is to be mounted and from the standpoint of connection and disconnection to the edifice or aircraft. Yet the present invention is uniquely designed to embody three distinct sections; a first end section, an intermediate section and a second end section, which may be shipped separately or in a compact easily handled bundle. Upon arrival, the three sections may be connected together in a facile manner to form the sign structure. Only unskilled labor and simple hand tools are required for the assembly which can be accomplished in a matter of minutes. Further, the structure of the present invention is designed for ease of installation of the intermediate section around the landing gear of an airplane or helicopter. The entire sign structure may be mounted beneath the aircraft quickly and in such a way that it does not obstruct or interfere with the safe take off, flight, or landing of the aircraft. The structure provides a very large message yet does not require any moving parts for changing its position during the flight of a helicopter as is the case in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,530 and 3,708,900, and the structure may be quickly and easily disconnected from the aircraft when desired. If one of the sign sections should be damaged, the section may be economically replaced instead of having to replace the entire sign.
The sign structure also includes novel electrically energized light source assemblies which prevent light bulbs from becoming loose and inoperative or even falling from the sign due to the high wind forces experienced during the flight of the aircraft; yet the assemblies make it possible to very quickly and easily change a burned-out bulb.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a structure having at least three distinct sections which can be easily transported to a desired site and then quickly and easily connected together to form a large message displaying sign.
It is another object of the invention to provide a large sign structure which can be quickly connected beneath and disconnected from an aircraft in such a manner as to cause no interference to the safe operation of the aircraft.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a large sign structure for use with a helicopter which may be situated horizontally with the longitudinal axis of the sign structure perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the helicopter frame.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a novel, electrically-energized light source assembly for use on the sign structure which prevents light bulbs from becoming loose and inoperative during use and yet furnishes a facile means of replacing a burned-out bulb.